


Five Minutes

by pinkchubbiebunnie



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I promise I'll write better smut for him in the future, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, hold me to it, sorry I left Manny with blueballs but I wrote this while exhausted at 1am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkchubbiebunnie/pseuds/pinkchubbiebunnie
Summary: Manny shows you just how useful three fingers can be to brighten your thus far shitty morning. Manny Alvarez x Fem!Reader. Smut.(100% inspired by the not at all subtle fingering joke he made in the medical tent.)Crossposted on Tumblr.
Relationships: Manny (The Last of Us)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Five Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> a simple, quickie smut inspired by the joke he made cause I just couldn't get the idea out of my head when I realized what he said. I really need to write a longer, more quality smut for him in the future, cause his character does deserve more love. hope you enjoy <3

You wanted badly to ignore the knock on your door as you were running around, getting ready for work. But when a second, almost more desperate sounding knock came, it seemed you couldn’t ignore it. 

“What?” You growled in annoyance as you opened the door, already having a deeply unpleasant tone to your morning even though you had only been awake for less than an hour. 

You almost wanted to apologize when you saw Manny standing there, grinning at you. But then again, he was a well deserved target for your morning crankiness if he had come to bother you at this ungodly hour. You were most definitely not in the mood for whatever he wanted. He was charming and sweet, and you were feeling far too abrasive to flirt right now. 

“Woah, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.” He chuckled. You growled under your breath, leaving the apartment door for him to come inside and close behind himself, knowing it would not be as easy as slamming the door in his face to get rid of him. You had known him long enough to know that. “Or I should say, someone woke up in the wrong bed. It’s lonely over here all by yourself, isn’t it?” 

He liked to try and take advantage of the fact that you didn’t have a roommate. At least, not at the moment. Your old roommate had gotten pregnant and moved out to be with her baby daddy. You were thankful for the peace and quiet, even if Manny wanted to disturb that peace and quiet by coming around all the time and using this place as a fuck pad to play out all his personal fantasies. Which was only really fun when you didn’t have to get up for work in the morning. (And if you let him know just how many of his twisted fantasies you shared, he’d probably tie you to the bed and never let you go to work again. Which oddly enough, was one of your fantasies.) 

You tried to shake yourself from your thoughts, trying desperately to ignore the growing heat between your thighs, especially with Manny staring you down. You were shuffling through a messy, unorganized drawer, looking for the small, horrible piece of elastic that was mandatory for your job. The fucking thing you had lost again. 

“Come on, baby, are you ignoring me?” He pressed, enclosing on your personal space to press himself against your back.

Just having the familiar feeling of his hard frame against you, his hands gently gripping your hips, did something to you that you fucking hated. Especially when you absolutely did not have the time to indulge it. To indulge him. 

“I have to find my hair net.” You told him, keeping your tone stern, slamming the drawer shut, trying to channel the sexual energy that was pumping through your body into something else. You opened the next drawer, continuing your search through a nest of unmatched, unfolded socks. “I don’t have time for this.” You would have pushed him away to further prove your point, but you found his warmth to be far too delightful of a treat after the shitty start to the day you’d been having. 

“Oh, I love a woman in uniform.” He was smooth as ever, pressing into you harder, letting you feel the stiffness of his cock against your ass, through all your clothing and his. How the fuck did he get to attention so quickly? Was he hard when he was standing in the fucking hallway? You growled hard through your teeth, hoping it would come off as frustration for not being able to find your hair net, and not for the flood of wetness that seeped out of you at the thought of what a fucking machine he was. “I still want you to put on that little apron,” He leaned his head in and laid a calculated peck on the side of your neck, right where he knew you were most sensitive. It was barely a ghost of a kiss, but it made you flinch just the way he wanted. You could have smacked him, knowing how smug he felt at your response. “And absolutely nothing else,” Another kiss, harder this time. You felt the coarse hair of his beard pressing into your skin, and remembered when that beard had left your pussy sore and aching. “And cook for me when no one else is around.” 

You scoffed at him. “You just want me to cook for you.” You were doing surprisingly well at maintaining your cool, giving off the appearance that you weren’t absolutely desperate for him to fuck you. 

He chuckled against your neck. “Yeah.” He asserted. “But it would be great if you did it half naked,” 

He then latched his lips onto your neck with purpose, and started sucking - hard. You let out a moan that you couldn’t escape from, and found yourself grinding your hips back into his, seeking some kind of friction off his impossibly hard cock, even through your clothing. He moaned into your neck at the feel of this, gripping your hips tighter to help guide your blatant, shameless humping. 

When his fingers reached around and popped the button on your pants, your mind snapped back to reality. 

“My shift is in like fifteen minutes!” You exclaimed, reaching down and gentling brushing his hands away from your now completely open fly.

He started to strike an argument before you could even move to do the zipper back up. 

“Give me ten minutes,” His baritone voice rumbled into your neck, making your pussy squeeze. 

“No.” You said quickly. You didn’t have the time. 

“Give me five minutes.” He countered, bargaining with you. “All I need is five minutes.” 

“Five minutes?” Your voice was more than comically weary, wondering what quality of service he expected to provide you in a mere five minutes. But he had promised far more and actually delivered in the past before, so you would at least provide him with your consent and those five minutes of your time. “You have my attention.” 

“And your permission?” He asked, just to be sure. Of course, he’d never want to proceed if he did not have it. 

“Yes.” You told him, placing your hands on the tall chest of drawers in front of you, leaving him free to touch you however he pleased. 

You were half expecting him to yank your pants down and whip his cock out, but in an unexpected turn, he slipped one arm around your waist, pulling you back into that hard, enticing form, and slipped the other hand down your body and into your panties. You let out a sharp gasp when his fingers got to work on your clit, dipping down into your wetness and expertly bringing that wetness back up to lubricate the pulsating bundle of nerves. His fingers made hard, fast circles there, clearly determined to take you apart, and take you apart quickly. 

“Fuck.” You whined out, attempting to move your hips up to meet his touch, but unable to past the tight hold he had around your middle.

“Good girl,” He mumbled against your neck, making whine out again and making your pussy clench around nothing at the compliment he knew to be one of your weaknesses. “Such a good girl for me.” 

A steady, hot burn was radiating out from where your body met his fingers, him working steady to drive you toward orgasm, loving the feeling of that soaked, pure heat spilling out onto his hand. You were arching against him, your entire body squirming at you ached for more, and at the same time almost wanted to get away from the sudden onslaught of too much stimulation all at once. 

“I love it when you get like this,” He complimented, voice low as his lips pressed against your skin. He was ever the fan of dirty talk, wanting to spell out exactly what was on his mind and what you did to him. And as one of the many things you were far too stubborn to admit to him - you fucking loved it. “Love it when you’re so desperate to cum. Love it when you get all whiny like this. My perfect little whore,” 

He started sucking on that tender spot on your neck again, one of his favourite parts of you, the ghost of his last hickey likely still there from last time, pressing the fibers of his beard hard into your skin where they would leave a distinct rash of red around that hickey for your coworkers to mock later on. Right now, that was the last thing on your mind. 

Especially when his fingers dove deeper into your underwear, him quickly slipping two, and then three fingers inside your eager cunt without hesitation, loving the moans that slipped through your teeth at the sudden fullness you now felt. He started moving them, having given you little time to adjust, knowing you and your body so well by now that he knew you loved the sharp sting you felt for a few seconds before you were bathed in pure, rippling pleasure. 

“I can’t wait to have this gorgeous pussy squeezing my cock tonight,” He groaned quietly just thinking about it. “Can’t wait to feel you cum on my cock, baby.” 

His words did more to you than you would ever admit, sending shockwaves through your nervous system as they rippled a strange mixture of pleasant memories and untold fantasies through your mind. 

“Manny. Fucking hell, Manny.” You chanted out hopelessly, grinding your hips down into his hand, letting out another sharp moan when he angled his hand so that his palm ground against your clit with each stroke, sending sharp jolts of pleasure through you, right from your clit to the sweat that had gathered on your forehead. “Fuck, Manny.” 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” He laid a wet, open mouthed kiss on your neck, and you let out a sharp keen as another hot wave rolled over you. “You’re so fucking perfect.”

“ ‘m cumming,” You announced, barely able to get the syllables out, grinding your hips against his skilled, steadily moving hand as your head tipped back against his hard shoulder, finally surrendering to the hard wave of your orgasm. Your hands went white knuckled as you gripped the wood of the dresser, trying to hold on to something, absolutely wrecked by the shockwaves of pleasure that shook your spine, tightened your muscles, and made every nerve in your pussy fire off at once. 

“I got you.” Manny said breathlessly, keeping a hard grip on your waist as he rocked his fingers even harder into you, making you squeak at the overstimulation. “I got you, baby.” He loved how sloppy your pussy got, loving the feel of the extra wetness on his fingers, loving the way you clenched him so hard and how he could feel each beat of your orgasm thrumming through his fingertips. 

“Manny, fuck!” He worked you well through it, giving you an almost unpleasant feeling when he worked you into overstimulation. You reached your hand over and gently shoved at his forearm, signaling for him to stop. He took this well, slowing to a stop and gently pulling his fingers out of you. “I think your five minutes is up.” You joked, straightening your stance, feeling dizzy as your blood rushed back to all the proper places. 

“It was worth it,” He riffed, still smooth as blown glass, pulling his hand out of your now soaked panties, and beginning to lick off his fingers over your shoulder. 

You wanted to curse at him for being gross, but the sight sent a strange thrill through you. 

“Are you done?” You tried to seem annoyed at his overt display, continuing to put up that wall between him and your deepest kinks. 

“Just starting off my morning right.” He winked at you. 

You shoved him away, beginning to feel the slightest bit annoyed now that you were coming down from the sheer euphoria of your orgasm. He chuckled at your performative grumpiness, knowing it was impossible for you to truly be mad at him after the amazing time he had just shown you. 

“I hope you have a good shift, mi amor.” He told you cheerfully as he walked toward the door, just as quickly on his way again. 

You visibly cringed at the nickname. You had told him before that you hated it - something ringing of so much fondness, so much emotional intimacy that your relationship did not have. That, and part of you wondered how many of his other Slutty Pit Stops he used it on when he made the rounds. 

You moved on from it quickly though, something else coming to mind as he opened the door and stood in the doorway, waiting for you to bid him goodbye. Your eyes flickered down his body to the crotch of his pants, taking in a heady eyeful of his still very prominent boner. He hadn’t cum in his pants during that whole experience, and he hadn’t asked you to take care of it. You were well aware that he was not entitled to your body, and that he was not entitled to an orgasm, and that any of that shit about blue balls being truly painful or causing cancer was made up to make women believe the former. But you couldn’t help the question that came from your lips.

“What about you?” You asked, gesturing to his lower half.

He grinned at you. “Baby, I’m already having a great morning.” He explained with a wink. “Just needed to make sure your day got off to the right start.” 

You knew he was being genuine, and that’s what made the smug look on his face all the more aggravating as he closed the door behind himself, disappearing just as quickly as he had come. 

Well, you were in a much better mood than before - you glanced at the clock you had hanging above your door - but you were fucking late. 

“Five minutes, my ass.” You cursed him under your breath as you grabbed your apron, forgetting about your hairnet completely in your rush to get out the door. 


End file.
